


Between You & Me

by Sonsofcannibals



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sons of Anarchy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonsofcannibals/pseuds/Sonsofcannibals
Summary: Chibs has been having a rough time lately and has not been able to talk about it with the club members. Up until Jax discovers him alone and upset. They have a moment that turns into much more than what either of them ever would have expected, despite the feelings the men have for each other deep down.
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Jax Teller
Kudos: 7





	Between You & Me

It has been a long day for everyone. Well, for the club, it was a good day, but everyone is exhausted, and if they aren’t drunk yet, they are working on it. Except for Chibs. He lays in one of the bedrooms that are in the clubhouse. He lays on the bed, staring at the ceiling while his mind wanders. He has been feeling off lately, especially now, and the feeling is worsening. He knows he shouldn’t really be open about how he is feeling to the club because, well, he does not think they would be understanding, and they might be insulting to him. Plus, who would he talk to? He knows everyone cares about him, but there are other issues at hand, and he does not want them worrying about him as well.  
He has been thinking these things for a while, but he feels so low and deeply fears rejection, and desperately needs validation of his feelings. He tries to steady his breath, then suddenly stops as he hears footsteps coming towards the room. “I’m not even moving if someone tries to come in.” He thinks. Sure enough, there is a knock on the door.   
“Come in,” Chibs says, sounding about as optimistic as he feels. Jax walks in, smiling. He shuts the door behind him, smiling harder once he realizes Chibs is laying in the bed.   
He strolls over, hopping onto the bed, partially tackling the other man.  
“What are you doing in here by yourself?” He asks, wrapping an arm around him.   
“Oh, Jackie boy, I’m just thinkin’. Have you been drinking?”   
“Just a beer with Bobby. I was hoping you would join us, unless you were planning on thinking all evening,” Jax says with a smile, rubbing Chibs’ arm.   
“Oh, I’m gonna sit this one out.”  
Jax’s eyebrows furrow. He suddenly is worried for his friend, even though he has definitely taken notice as to how he has been acting lately. He knew Chibs was being weird, but he thought things would change before he could get concerned. But now, Jax is concerned.   
“Are you doing alright, man?” he asks finally.   
Chibs pauses for a moment, initially wanting to brush it off and send Jax back out to everyone where he continues his great night, but he realizes this is a good opportunity, plus he feels differently about Jax.  
“I dunno, Jackson… something isn’t right with me,” he begins. Jax sits up, scooting closer to Chibs and facing him, so he can get a better feel for his body language and how it represents his emotions. “I would tell you if I knew what was going on, but I don’t. I just feel… lost.”  
“Why haven’t you told anyone?” Jax asks, feeling bad himself for not asking earlier. He was able to tell that something was up this whole time but never bothered asking.   
“I guess I was scared. I dunno, it’s just hard to come to a bunch of guys…”  
“We’re not just a bunch of guys, Chibs. You know that. If anything, I will always be here for you. I don’t want you to feel alone, I know the feeling, trust me,” Jax says, setting his hand on Chibs’ shoulder.  
“Thank you, Jackie. And I-- I just love you.”  
Jax smiles, “I love you too.”  
But Chibs is not smiling, there’s a deep seriousness on his face as he studies Jax’s expression. He wants more out of this encounter. He feels a lot differently for Jax than he does with any of the other guys. It’s something he hasn’t come to terms with yet and is too scared too.   
“What?” Jax finally asks softly, since Chibs has been staring for so long.  
Suddenly, Chibs cannot handle it anymore. A tear escapes his eye, so he quickly tries to hide it, but Jax already saw it.   
Jax wraps his arms tight around the other man. Their embrace is very passionate and even emotional for Jax. Jax gets this feeling in his gut, almost like the feeling he recalls as “getting butterflies,” but that would not make sense for him in this situation, so he tries to just dismiss it. Chibs inhales deeply, only to let out a soft sob. Jax nestles his head into the side of Chibs’ neck, knowing it could bring him more comfort.   
“I’m here for you. And I’m not going anywhere,” Jax says softly, setting his hand on the other side of Chibs’ neck.   
At that, Chibs pulls away softly, but not letting his hands off Jax.   
“Sorry about that,” he says in a very timid manner.   
“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Jax smiles, “You’re human, so am I, and you clearly needed that.”   
Chibs nods, smiling softly. Jax notices, with Chibs’ smile, his scars appear deeper and more prominent. He immediately thinks, “I like that.” “But in what way?” Another part of him asks. Jax notices that feeling in his gut again. That feeling makes his confusion grow. He leaves his hand on Chibs’ neck, which keeps them close. Chibs shifts a little, unintentionally making their feet touch. Although they are both wearing boots, it still brings a tingle up Jax’s spine. Again, he wonders why he feels this way in this moment, but instead of trying to stop the feelings, he tries encouraging it out of curiosity. He smiles at Chibs, which makes him smile back. Chibs leans forward, sets his hand on Jax’s cheek, gently kissing his forehead.   
“Thank you for talking with me, Jackie. You helped me a bit,” he admits, keeping their faces close.   
“A bit?” Jax questions, smiling since he is obviously joking.   
Chibs chuckles, and Jax gets that feeling again. Now he is overflowing with curiosity and wants to do something about it.   
“Listen,” he starts, “Don’t hesitate to reach out to me again. I’m got gonna judge you.” He says, whispering the last part. Now Chibs is the one getting weird feelings. Chibs has already been struggling to admit to himself that he has other potential feelings for Jax, but the way Jax is suddenly acting is making him confused.   
So Chibs nods, watching Jax’s face for nonverbal cues. They sit there for a good moment in silence and remain still. Jax cautiously changes his hand placement from being set gently at the base of Chibs’ neck, to sliding it up so his thumb rests just under his chin, and his fingers poke through his hair. Both of their heartrates increase rapidly at the change of touch. Chibs lifts his hand to Jax’s face, setting it on his cheek. Jax’s eyes start to wander down to the other man’s lips. He quickly brings them back to his eyes, but it’s too late. He does it again, and again, and again. He then releases a deep breath, then slowly moves in, bringing their faces so close. Chibs does not understand if what he’s feeling is true, or if Jax is just going in for, who knows, a hug or something?  
Chibs becomes extremely paranoid that they are not going to kiss, so he presses his forehead into Jax’s. Jax smiles, tilts his head down and sideways, pressing their lips together. With the contact, Chibs inhales deeply, so deeply surprised this is happening. He never thought it would.   
Jax’s lips are soft and warm. Even that brings a deep psychological comfort to Chibs, along with other feelings he has been denying this whole time.   
Chibs goes back in immediately after their lips part. He doesn’t want it to end, but he is also deeply concerned with how good this feels, and honestly, so is Jax.  
Jax gently slides his hand back and into Chibs’ hair, where he uses it to guide his head closer to make a deeper kiss. Jax is hit with the realization of what is happening right now.   
“Not only am I kissing another man, but I’m kissing a club member. Stop. Stop it now.” Jax thinks, pulling away urgently. Chibs is shocked and very disappointed at Jax’s sudden action, so he watches him, waiting for a response.   
“Shit,” Jax starts, sounding truly worried, “I’m—I’m sorry. I shouldn’t—I really… have to go.”  
“Right,” Chibs mutters, feeling embarrassed.   
“Sorry,” Jax repeats, quickly leaving the room.  
Chibs feels hurt by the random change in Jax and feels compelled to go after him. Although, he knows he can’t be super obvious about it when he leaves this room.  
-  
Clay, Tig, and Bobby are all laughing at something, sitting at the bar. They seem to be having a conversation of their own. There’s music playing loud enough that Chibs cannot hear what they may be speaking of. Juice is sitting on the couch with a croweater, a couple other croweaters are heading over to Tig, which is typical, and Jax is just leaving the bathroom, heading to Clay.   
“There he is!” Clay says as he sees Chibs. Everyone has at least sort of noticed the change in Chibs’ attitude.   
“Where have you been?” Clay asks.  
“Oh, I was just thinking for a moment. All good now.” He says vaguely, knowing it’s best to just leave it a that, clearly. Jax is staring at Chibs with a desperate look in his eyes. Chibs notices it and it makes his heart ache. He feels so deeply for this man, and he was able to get a start at expressing that, but it stopped, and he will do whatever it takes to continue it on.  
“Can we talk for a moment, Jackson?” Chibs asks boldly. Jax nods, setting his hand on Chibs’ arm, following him back to the guest bedroom.   
Jax shuts the door, and the moment he turns around, Chibs starts kissing him very passionately, leaving him pressed up against the door. Jax runs his hand through Chibs’ hair, pulling on it softly while they kiss each other. Chibs sets his hand on Jax’s waist. Jax moans softly, but it was loud enough to make them both stop. Jax feels embarrassed and oddly turned on, so he moves farther into the room, hoping to just think for a second. Chibs comes up behind him, waiting and hoping they can keep this going. Jax abruptly wraps his arm around Chibs’ waist, pushing him onto the bed. Jax places himself between his legs, laying on top of him as he begins to kiss him again. Chibs feels euphoric. He has, deep down, been wanting this forever, and now it feels so good. They’re running their hands through each other’s hair, desperately grabbing at one another. Neither realized they desired the other so much until now, regardless, they both have had long lasting feelings for each other. Chibs tries to roll over to be on top of Jax, but Jax won’t let him. He laughs softly, trying again, but harder. He gets him to roll over, so he kisses him harder than before, with the intent of not letting him go. For the first time, Chibs lets his tongue slip into the other man’s mouth. Jax moans, kissing back with tongue. The pleasure from this moment becomes deeper and hotter. Jax sets his hand on Chibs’ jaw, gently pushing his head away from his own.  
“We have to stop,” Jax says out of breath.  
“Why?” Chibs asks with concern. He really does not want this to stop, but he also would do anything to make sure Jax is comfortable.   
“I—I’m getting way too turned on,” he admits.   
Chibs is shocked by his straightforwardness.   
“Me too,” he agrees, since he not only feels the same, but probably way more. Now they lay there, Chibs on top of Jax, their hands on each other’s faces, and their lips only a few inches apart.   
“We don’t have to stop,” Jax whispers, but he knows he is lying to himself. “But we should.”  
Chibs nods, even though he does not feel the same.  
“I’m gonna go out there and have a couple drinks with everyone… I think. You should come too,” says Jax in a very calm but hesitant manner.   
“Yeah, okay.”  
Chibs climbs off Jax, stepping a few feet away from the bed, in fear that he would be too tempted to get back on it. He runs his fingers through his hair in attempt to relieve stress and starts towards the door. Suddenly, Jax, still sitting on the bed, grabs his arm. The way he holds onto Chibs does not imply reassurance or comfort. It implies he’s filled with lust and cannot stand to be separated. Chibs goes to him, straddles his hips so he’s sitting on Jax’s lap. He grabs hold of his face, kissing him hard and passionately. Jax grabs onto Chibs by his lower waist, which is a different touch than Chibs is used to experiencing with Jax, so it brings him more excitement. Jax allows Chibs’ weight to push the two of them back down onto the bed. Jax feels eager for more, and for something extra. He grabs onto Chibs’ cut, slowly pulling it off him. Chibs takes that as an invitation to do more. He places a kiss on Jax’s jaw, then slowly makes his way to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses. Jax inhales a soft gasp, surprised, but pleased at the new feeling. Yeah, he’s had others do this to him: women. Not Chibs, ever. He lets out a sound that’s between a moan and a whine, but Chibs assumes it is from pleasure.   
“Oh,” Jax sighs, feeling regretful but so good. “Chibs,” he nearly pleads.   
Chibs brings his lips back to Jax’s face, where he kisses his jaw, waiting for Jax to say whatever it was he wanted to say. “Fuck it” Jax thinks.   
He slides his hands under Chibs’ shirt, pulling it over his head. He allows his hands to slide up his bare back as he studies his chest and the form of his body. Jax quickly flips them over so he can be on top, in hopes that Chibs will take his shirt off too. Just as he thought, Chibs’ first action is removing Jax’s cut. He tosses it to the end of the bed, then removes his shirt. His first instinct is to have skin-on-skin contact (besides the kissing). Chibs grabs onto Jax’s waist, pulling him down onto him so their chests touch. Jax goes straight to kissing down Chibs’ neck. His lips make their way down to his chest, where Jax starts to take his time. He sets his hand just over Chibs’ heart, feeling the intense beating mixed with the heat of his skin.   
“Come ‘ere,” Chibs says, wrapping his hand up in Jax’s hair.   
Jax follows his grip, meeting his lips halfway. Jax subtly lets his hips rub against Chibs’, which causes them both to moan fairly loud. At that, Chibs decides he can’t handle doing this anymore. His arousal is so intense that he knows if it came down to it later, he wouldn’t be able to make the right choices. And he knows Jax would feel the same. He, still holding onto Jax’s hair, rotates him off so they lay beside each other now.   
“If we don’t stop now, it’ll just be back and forth all night. One of us will chicken out, then the other, and we both know neither of us can handle that,” Jax explains. Which is entirely true.   
“I know,” Chibs agrees, moving his hands from Jax.   
“I’d kiss you again,” Jax starts smiling, “but I don’t think I could stop.”   
Chibs smiles, sitting back up.  
They put their shirts and cuts back on, implying that nothing happened. They go back out into the bar area where everyone else is. They’re all plastered and have no idea that anything was going on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first work on here! Hope y'all enjoy, and if it was not your thing, no problem, I will come out with more works of different variety and I hope you enjoy! I'll be putting the next part up soon, it is almost finished.  
> xo


End file.
